The proposed research will investigate various aspects of the catalytic mechanism of formation of the obligatory thioacyl-enzyme intermediate in the reaction sequence on sulfhydryl proteases. This will involve a comparative examination of the kinetic, spectrophotometric and fluorometric properties of several different such enzymes in H2O and D2O. Comparisons will also be made with two simple nonenzymic model compounds thought to incorporate mechanistic features of the enzyme.